One at a Time
by CynCynCyn
Summary: Follow the relationship between Hikaru, Kaoru, and their faorite toy, Haruhi. Not quite Drabble but close. Mostly Fluff. Friendship, Romance, Dating, Mariage, Parenthood. Hikaru/Kaoru/Haruhi
1. Feeling You Up

Haruhi was walking towards the third music room of Ouran High School, when she was attacked from behind. Two sets of hands suddenly picked her up and started to tickle her mercilessly. She shrieked very un-Haruhi like, as they proceeded to run their fingers up and down her sides and stomach.

By the time they finally stopped tickling her, she was gasping for air. She turned towards her attackers and in between pants, squeezed out the words,

"Hi- (Gasp) karu! (Pant) Kao- (Pant) ru! (Gasp) You- (Gasp) bastards!"

"Aw, Haruhi!"

"You know you love us!" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at them, clearly stating that that wasn't going to get her to forgive them.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru returned the glance.

"Well…"

"We just made a bet with Tamaki that we would be able to figure out your bra size without asking or seeing it."

"And?" Haruhi questioned.

Hikaru and Kaoru huddled together with their heads close to each other and argued, then stood up.

"32 B," they stated together.

"Wrong"

They stared at her in shock.

Haruhi just walked away from them. When she had turned around the corner, Kaoru smacked Hikaru upside his head.

"I told you she was a C!"


	2. Identity Crisis

Lounging in the back of their personal limo, Hikaru and Kaoru were relaxing in each other's company after a long day of exams and Host Club duties. Remarkably, they were just sitting there… quietly.

Hikaru decided that it would be more comfortable to rest his head on his brother's lap. After situating himself, he asked,

"Kaoru, do you think that our world is too small?"

Kaoru had been running his fingers through his twin's hair, when he was questioned. His hands paused from their movement and he looked down at Hikaru.

"Why do you ask?"

Hikaru looked back at his brother in shock.

"Because I think someone is worming their way in, and I am not sure if there is enough room."

Kaoru decided to play the part of the oblivious twin just this once.

"Whatever do you mean, brother mine?"

"Well. No one has ever even been able to tell us apart physically."

"Ok?"

"I tested her today. Haruhi can now tell us apart with her eyes closed, from our backs, by touch, even by taste. Everyway I could think of!"

"Really? Even taste?" Kaoru looked skeptical.

"Well, no. I didn't have her lick me or anything, but I'm sure she could if we did."

"Oh, ok. Go on." Kaoru edged while laughing.

"I don't know how to deal with this! Up until now only you and I have known which is me and which is you."

Kaoru just shook his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head at me?" Hikaru asked anxiously.

"Hikaru, remember? I left the classroom to set up that prank for My Lord. Of course she knew it was you, you were the only one there."


	3. Puppy Love

Tamaki Suoh stood in front of the other male Host Club members. They had carefully arranged for this meeting to go on behind one Haruhi Fujioka's back. He looked at the other hosts before sighing. Kyoya, seeing this, decided it was now time for the so-called king of the club to speak.

"I believe that My Lord has something to say." He mentioned monotonously.

Tamaki beamed at the proclaimed mother of the group and began to speak.

"Ranka has informed us," of course meaning Kyoya, "that our precious daughter's birthday is one week from today. We must do something to commemorate this special day."

The club burst into chatter again about all of the things that they could do. Hikaru and Kaoru volunteered to decide on and gather the costumes necessary. Hunny was, of course, put in charge of the cake. Mori's job would be to distract Haruhi any time that he thought she was getting too close to finding out about the birthday celebration. Last but not least, Kyoya and Tamaki would be in charge of the decorations and the guests.

Now that they all had their different jobs sorted out, they started talking about the perfect gifts.

Hunny started the discussion by stating what he wanted to get her.

"I think that Haruhi needs a vacation. I'll get her skis and snow gear and take her to our resort. What about you Takashi?"

"Hn. Shinai. Kendo lessons." Mori stated as he turned towards Kyoya.

"Hm… I might help her out with her debt."

By this time Tamaki was fit to burst with excitement over what he wanted to get her.

"I am going to get her a full wardrobe of wonderful clothes befitting the daughter of a king."

Kaoru stifled a laugh. "Don't you mean queen? I don't know if I would ever call Ranka a king."

As Tamaki huddled in the corner and began to cultivate mushrooms, Hunny asked the twins what they were going to get her.

Hikaru and Kaoru both opened their mouths to say what they would get her together, but different things came out of their mouths. They glanced at each other and tried again, but the results were the same. It was one of the few times that they didn't agree.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru, and Kaoru returned the glare. They huddled together, whispering furiously, and then broke apart angrily.

"Fine! You do whatever you want, and I will do what I want, and we will see which Haruhi likes better!!!" Hikaru yelled.

"Fine by me!" Kaoru yelled back as the host club watched from the side lines.

The twins stormed towards the exit of the music room and then parted ways, stomping off in opposite directions.

HHKHHKHHKHHK

For the next week, Hikaru and Kaoru would have nothing to do with each other. They wouldn't sit together in class or at lunch, they didn't ride in the same limo together, and they didn't even prank anybody together.

Haruhi began to wonder what was wrong with our favorite set of twins, but Mori was always there to divert her somehow. Usually he would do this by just suddenly appearing. Having a six foot tall man suddenly appear next to you could get pretty distracting. But throughout all of this drama, the week continued to pass by, until it was the day of the mega-grand-extra-large birthday bash.

Haruhi walked into the third Music Room of Ouran High School, hoping to be done with the club early today, in order to spend her birthday with her father.

Expecting a normal day, Haruhi was utterly floored by all of the birthday decorations. All of the customers and her friends in the host club were there to celebrate with her.

They dragged her into the room and towards the extremely large pile of gifts in the center of the room, when they saw that she was pretty much frozen in shock.

When she still didn't really react they began to shove gifts into her hands, which she opened one by one. She expressed extreme gratitude for everything, but especially the gifts from the other hosts. The pile got smaller and smaller until finally, several hours later, there were no more gifts to unwrap. After thanking everybody for their thoughts, Haruhi stood up and began to make her way towards, but she was stopped by a yell.

"WAIT!!!" Two voices shouted together.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards her. Each of them carrying a box. They finally caught up to her, and thrust the boxes at her.

"We couldn't decide-"

"-What to get you. So-"

"We decided to give you-"

"-Separate gifts."

Haruhi looked at them in shock. Was this why they had been fighting all week?

"Well, I don't want to open either of them first so is there anyway that you guys can open them at the same time?" She asked.

"Um…"

"Sure."

The twins unwrapped their gifts to Haruhi, and at the same second, they opened the flaps of the boxes that they had used.

Haruhi gasped in shock. In both boxes there was an adorable puppy of the same breed.

The twins gasped as well. First in shock, then in outrage. They had tried so hard to be different. They shoved the two puppies into Haruhi's arms and began to yell at each other as they walked off.

Haruhi was still in shock from pretty much the whole day, but she quickly snapped out of it when a small wet tongue licked her face. She looked down at the puppies, and then began marching after the twins, mumbling.

"How am I supposed to afford two puppies? Damn rich bastards!"


End file.
